Roleplay:Rebuilding the EITC
The EITC is scattered, and we all know it. The EITC needs to reform, to rebuild, to be brought anew. We cannot carry on like this. Ideas *King George II -- Have ALL EITC roleplayers join ONE OR TWO major guilds (discussions will take place below), we can't have forty guilds of twenty people each, we'll get nowhere. *King George II -- All roleplayers will get the new EITC coat and shoes, and wear BLACK pants, and the Admiral's Hat. *King George II --Designated "leveling" time will be put in place every day, so we can build our forces. *King George II -- Regular recruiters will be placed on Tortuga and Port Royal on different servers. *King George II -- All roleplayers after December (when the November uniform has gone) will wear what we have been wearing since the Barbossa Clothes came out. *King George II -- Establish a new ranking system. Yes, Samuel has an EXCELLENT ranking system, but it's too widespread for the forces we have. *King George II -- When in battle, the EITC Black Guard roleplayers (EITC Militant Forces), and the Royal Navy roleplayers (British Forces) will be united under on commander, chosen before the battle based on plans. *King George II -- Outreach to dying guilds will take place, where we offer they join, give them the benefits. If they decline, we throw them out in the open, for trolls, spammers, and single armies to consume them. *First High-Lord Jeremiah Garland -- An official EITC "base". It seems that in every EITC guild, they all have their own base, but I propose we establish one universal base, and use it for all major meetings, gatherings, etc. *First High-Lord Jeremiah Garland -- Lord/Officer ranking. I think that to organize things up, all official lords of the EITC are either guildmasters or officers of any of the major EITC guilds (Beckett's Elites, East India Officers, Co. Black Guard, Co. Special Forces), and the position of officer is reserved only ''to the lords in these guilds. *First High-Lord Jeremiah Garland -- Army/Navy separation. To strengthen our military, I lastly propose that a separate army and navy be made. Right now, it seems the two are really mixed into one big "group". A leader and soldiers are also chosen for each. As far as fighting goes, the navy can handle enemies in SvS, while the army does PvP. *Head of England's Spy Network Sebastian "Slappy" Cortes -- Build on one huge guild. Then, make a second backup guild, so your prepared if the main guild falls. Also, organization! Assign each member a rank (ex. Member = Soldier, Veteran = Captain, Officer = Commander). *add your own ideas, and put your roleplay name as I did mine! No sigs. Ideas for the one/two main EITC guilds. Any ideas? This is a discussion area, sigs are allowed, leave your thoughts. Starting a new thought? Designate it with a heading (3). Guilds I think there should be ONE major guild. Beckett's Elites. However, two would be nice because if one falls apart, we can fall back on another, which I would say should be East India Officers. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 13:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) (3) I Think there should be four major guilds so that if the other two are destroyed there are still two more to go on and go on strong. --Jason Shiprat I think with four we are still too widespread. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 14:22, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree, there should be only one or two guilds. However, since East India Officers are struggling, the two should be Beckett's Elites and Co. Special Forces. If, however, either of those are destroyed, we can keep guilds such as Co. Black Guard and East India Officers in commission, and use them as "reserve guilds", for emergencies. -- High-Lord Jeremiah Garland of the East India Trading Company Small Guilds Concerning the issue of smalll guilds, I think it's okay if a few close EITC friends form a ''small and exclusive EITC guild for themeselves. Any disagreements? --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin'']] 15:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO